


Madidean Drabbles

by MerryDreaming



Category: Original Work
Genre: (or at least the discussion of it), Cannibalism, Discussions of Murder, Multi, Necromancy, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryDreaming/pseuds/MerryDreaming
Summary: A bunch of drabbles set in my OC world of Madide. I need somewhere to put my stupid drabbles.





	1. Oasis in Red

The violinist stands at the top of a surprising food chain, in the orchestra of Oasis Mellitus. His Majesty had always been fond of her tune, even as a child; though others joined the orchestra over the years, none could match the almost unbridled love in his heart for the woman in dark blue, who rung the strings with masterful intent. Her every performance seemed to draw eyes, who noted her serene disposition, and her deep devotion to her art.

Of course, not many knew where she came from, in truth. It's something that Melisende keeps a guarded secret. Not out of any sense of shame for her homeland--far from it, in truth. It's simply that there was more than her violin playing to be noted.

As she prepares her instrument for the evening's show, a knock on her door causes her to start. Funny--she wasn't expecting any company this close to show time...

"Melisende. Allow me inside."

...but the voice behind the door is one she recognizes well. She'd be a fool not to recognize it, in truth.

"Of course. I will be but a moment longer, your highness."

Assuring that her instrument was of right position, Melisende opened the door with haste to allow the King inside.

"My, you are _truly_ cutting matters a touch close. To what do I owe your presence, so close to show-time?"

"We may have a slight change of plans in order. It seems the Duke did not agree to the terms of our settlement."

"...did he not? I was not aware that you had any intention of striking a deal with a softhearted _clod_ in the first place." A hand went up to conceal the woman's smirk. "Even you must have known that dealings were doomed to fail."

"A man can dream, can't he?" The King simply shrugged, before his look turned almost menacing. Not toward his siren of choice, but at a thought in his head. "It's a shame for him that _I_ like to make my dreams a reality."

"You've always had that habit." Her own look turned dark at the seeming implications. "He won't be leaving these walls alive tonight, will he?"

"Not if we are to have a say in the matter, my sweet Melisende." The King promptly grinned, taking one of her hands. "You've a show to put on tonight, in more ways than one. The concert starts in an hour, does it not? Do be sure that our Duke is most humbly welcomed, before the show begins."

Melisende's tongue clicked, as if gently chiding the fearsome man in front of her. "Oh, how _cruel_ of you, master Eindride. I was hoping to keep my hands clear of blood tonight."

"Ah, but do you not agree that the most delectable sounds come from blood-soaked hands, my siren?"

"Perhaps to you. Then again...you are the only one I need satisfy. I'll coat them a beautiful, bright red...just for you."

Eindride's grin, if the situation were not to become so cruel, would be almost too kind. Almost as if he were entirely smitten by the thought. "I leave this in your capable hands. Do be sure to have fun, won't you?"

With that, Eindride saw himself out of the room, leaving Melisende alone with her instrument again. That was the truth of the matter; not only was she Eindride's most favored orchestral siren, but she also was one of his most trusted of assassins. Her disarming, polite demeanor helped to win people over, all so she could stab them in the back. Of course, shamefully, she never could truly take credit for her work, but...

It made her performances all the more serene. That and that alone was credit enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters Used: (for personal reference)
> 
> Eindride: 1  
> Melisende: 1


	2. Forest of Rot

The cacophony of Liliana's screeching could easily be heard throughout the house. When she was angry, it was pretty easy to hear just what managed to set off her short temper, because she simply wouldn't shut up about it. Be it price hikes on magic tomes, nosy villagers, pesky monsters making trips to the store difficult, pebbles getting into her perfectly good shoes, or wastes of perfectly good cadavers, one could be certain that they would know the many problems Liliana was currently facing.

Just your typical necromancer problems, you know.

"And you know, that body was in _perfectly_ good condition too! How could they be so cruel to keep such a thing to themselves?! The sheer nerve of it all, the cads! They're gonna just let such a _beautiful_ body rot in the ground like that! How dare they--they deny the very sanctity of life itself!"

The dinner table was oddly silent in regards to the pink haired woman's shrieking, a woman and a child looking between each other with varying degrees of confusion. The young boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, attempting to think of a way he might soothe his mama. His mother, on the other hand, stayed disaffected, though she watched her lover for any signs of her eyes going to a breakable item.

"M-mama..." The boy spoke up, looking to the shrieking necromancer with an almost pleading look. "Mama, they just don't understand! I'm sure if you told 'em--I mean, they can't deny what you want forever, right?"

"Alize is right." Running a hand through her thick, red hair, Alize's mother peered back over at Liliana. "The others are blind. Naive. They don't know anything."

"You're da-- _darn_ right they don't!" Though Liliana's words still had that sharp edge to it, it almost immediately softened when she turned to her love and her darling son. Her moon and stars, the true loves of her life. Liliana finally joined them at the table, pouting all the while. "They're just _rotten_. Rotten to the flesh, down to the bone...I never thought such rotten people could exist, Rose! To think that anyone could just stop me like that, it's so cruel!"

"Mmm. Went out during the day, though."

"Well, of course I did! I'd been waiting for that mark to die for _months_ now! You're a fool to think I wouldn't have spared _any_ chance to grab him before he became too brittle to play with!"

"During his funeral, too."

Liliana's look darkened, and her cheeks puffed at Rose. "How was I supposed to know he'd have a _bunch_ of sods missing him?! I thought it'd be ten at most, but thirty? That just proves he was more than worth the mark!"

"...Mama, that...that still wasn't a good idea..."

"They should have been grateful to me for putting him to use!" Liliana's hands rose up to slam against the table, causing her son to flinch. Almost immediately, Liliana's mood shifted to horror at what she'd just put her son through. Instantly raising her hands up in the air, she spoke, "--Oh, Alize, my darling! I'm so, so sorry...Mama didn't mean to scare you, Mama just gets very very passionate! You didn't say _anything_ bad, Mama's not angry with you..."

Rose's hand went to clutch one of Liliana's one she was done fretting, gently twining their fingers together. "He knows. You're just scary when mad."

"Well you'd be angry too--a man like him, and they're so willing to let him become one with the dirt..."

"Well...there's still time, right?"

Alize's voice was meek, but a welcome voice of reason in such a trying time. Liliana's eyes practically flared to life, jumping up from her seat at the table and raising her fist in the air. "Of course, of course! There absolutely is--come on, we're getting that body!"

Without the ability to have input from her family, Liliana darted off to prepare some items. Rose looked to Alize with amusement.

"We're helping her, you know."

"Y-yeah. I figured, Mother."

"...you did good. She seems happy."

"Yeah. Mama's got that fire back in her...and I guess we're gonna have a new friend to play with!"

"...heh. Knowing her, that's a _definite_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters used:
> 
> Eindride: 1  
> Melisende: 1  
> Liliana: 1  
> Rose: 1  
> Alize: 1


	3. Hubris and Carnage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah, this one requires a content warning: if Cannibalism is particularly squicky for you, please skip this chapter. Thank you!

Well, if nothing else, Ayame certainly knew how to make a crowd let their guard down.

Kasha hadn't any love for humans, and neither did the Jorogumo and her family; most of them tended to be rather tasteless beings at best, and utterly cruel at their worst. They didn't associate with them too much due to that; humans were far more apt to simply give in to their prejudices and kill any offending 'monsters' that set foot in their villages. Kasha couldn't quite blame them, because it was for good reason; many of the monsters tended to be man-eaters, and humans had no desire to be their meal. It was simple as that; a cycle of survival. The food chain, as one might more accurately call it.

But even Kasha had to admit that they could be naive. Despite their prejudices, they welcomed others who looked like them warmly and readily, and that's the scene that Kasha watches now. Enough corpses to fill a graveyard, all being made a meal of by the Jorogumo who sang such glorious tales to them moments prior. They're unmoved by it, though; they simply watch, mostly to make sure their meal goes undisturbed.

...Which is, of course, swiftly interrupted by an arm flying at their head--it promptly causes Kasha to fall off the tree they were watching from, landing swiftly and steadily before looking to the source of the arm.

To say that Kasha is unsurprised may very well be an understatement.

"...Horikawa. Your parents did not teach you not to play with your food?"

The white haired, blood coated culprit only grinned in response.

"Lighten up, won't you? I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss another _tasty_ morsel! You'd be way t'much effort." Ayame licks her lips a bit before going off to retrieve the arm, and gnawing on it a bit. "I take it you enjoyed the show?"

"...No, not particularly." If Kasha was effected by what they saw, they didn't let it show on their face. "Someone has to make sure you lot can feed peacefully. All it takes is one human with a resolve, and you lot could be in serious trouble."

"Well, look at _you_! You actually give a damn about us!" Ayame laughed, taking another chunk out of the arm. "I mean, I guess I'm not that surprised. But really, you aren't some guardian angel for us--or at least, you're not _supposed_ to be."

"You think I don't know that?" Kasha peered at Ayame with curiosity, before shaking their head. "You know as well as I do that I've no love for these people."

"Yeah, _yeah_ , your disdain for the humans here is pretty obvious." She shrugged, the arm flung to the side without any care in the world. "Dunno. You just strike me as pretty pacifistic, and more apt to try and stop us."

"Even I know a losing battle when I see it, Horikawa." They crossed their arms over the cage in place of their torso, shaking their head. "You lot needed to feed, and I was not about to let you go without. It seems as though you've all filled yourselves to the brim, so I would say that I have done nothing wrong."

There was a pause at that, Ayame looking out at her fellow friends and family, pleasantly satisfied. She smiled. "Haven't seen my family this stuffed in ages, you know? It's good that we got a chance to hunt again. Just the lot of us, and a lot of pesky humans for the reaping."

"...We should be leaving. The scent of rotting bodies will likely attract hostile humans." Kasha gestured around them, looking at the carrion and carnage.

"...Yeah, I got it." Despite her jovial nature, Ayame knew better than to question that end of it. She wanted to make sure her family got out of there alive, after all.

With that, and gathering the family of spiders to ascend back into the forest, Kasha looked upon the village one more time. It was a graveyard in it's own right, now. They almost wondered if anyone would come back for these people, or deem them too cursed to meddle with.

That's simply how humans were, after all. Such strange beings, at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters used:
> 
> Eindride: 1  
> Melisende: 1  
> Liliana: 1  
> Rose: 1  
> Alize: 1  
> 'Kasha': 1  
> Ayame: 1


End file.
